A King's Legacy
by Albertasteinthe21st.genius
Summary: Three-shot- All kings leave a legacy when they die. The World Government should have known that.
1. Chapter 1

At the end of the sea, where the known world ends, an island stands alone. An island of legends and myths, seen only by one man. Yet this sighting may be nothing but a rumour, for we have only the word of the man himself. The name of the King of the Pirates has been assured a place in the records, a place that can't be taken. The government of this world can destroy all trace of 800 years of twisted history, but they do not have the power to erase one man. Gol D. Roger is not someone that is easily forgotten.

With his death, the government unwittingly unleashed forces beyond their control. The Great Pirate Era began, hundreds and thousands of the greedy and power-hungry taking to the seas. But they were not the only ones.

Some want adventure. Others want glory. Some want the freedom of the waves. Others, as stated above, wish for the power of money. But few, a mere handful, dare to dream.

The race is on. Raftel is waiting. Who will find the One Piece? Who will be named the new Pirate King?

We can only wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

_**11/11/2015**_

 _ **While it's on no one's favourites list, I noticed that this one-shot had a follower. So here's another similar one-shot for that person.**_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

At the end of the Line, where the world we know ends, Raftel stands alone. It is an island surrounded by myths and legends. Most are not even sure if it exists. We have only the word of one man,a man who has now been dead for twenty years. His death brought us this new age, the Great Pirate Era, where many now sail the seas in hope of glory and riches. Only a few make it very far.

What is it that they search for? What draws them to this great sea, to this life?

A treasure beyond all imagination. The treasure of Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King.

The man sailed the Grand Line in its entirety, from Loguetown at the entrance to Paradise, to the very end of the New World. He was a man with many enemies, but also many friends, gathering these along his journey. But that is not all he gathered. He was a pirate after all. Along his journey, he also gathered many wondrous artifacts, a multitude of jewels, a pile of gold beyond imagination. Or so the rumours would have us believe. The same rumours hold that the treasure lies at that famed final stop, Raftel.

No one has ever actually seen this great treasure, apart from, perhaps, his crew. We don't know if they did, for the few members who survive have yet to divulge their captain's secrets, though Silvers Rayleigh certainly tried. Luffy was having none of it, however, so the treasure remains a hoard of mystery.

Upon the execution platform, some greedy soul screamed for the King of Pirates to reveal the location of his glittering trove. It was then that he uttered those fateful words . . .

"You want my treasure? You can have it. I left it all in one place."

Those words are his legacy. They began this bright new era, where thieves sail the ever-changing seas of the Line. Those words began the legend of One Piece.

They say whoever finds One Piece shall become the new Pirate King. And so, the many begin their journey to Raftel.

Whether they finish this journey, only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I got two nice reviews within hours of posting the second shot, making a total of three reviews. Thanks! Was going to publish this separate, but thought it would make a good last part of Legacy.**_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

At the furthest edge of the New World, there stands the island Raftel. But now, this does not concern us. For it was not only legends of treasure and a new age of piracy that we were left with. The King of Pirates also left us a boy.

When Gol D. Roger surrendered to Garp the Fist, he asked a favour of that ever so eccentric officer. He asked that the marine take care of the Pirate King's son. Any other man would have refused, yet this marine not any other man. He agreed.

And so, the son survived.

He had a difficult start to life. His mother, hounded by the government we know so well, carried him far longer than his due term. When he was finally allowed into this world, the effort it had taken to keep him safe took its toll, and that brave woman died. Her name was Portgas D. Rouge. All D.'s seem to have an innate will to live, and both of this boy's parents carried the D. , so is it any wonder he survived?

Garp kept his promise. He took care of the Pirate King's son, even though the very government he served wanted the child's head. While his ways were questionable, his goal was commendable. Garp planned that the son of the most notorious pirate that ever lived would one day become the greatest of marines. The eccentric man aimed to achieve this through training, through discipline, and by leaving the boy to grow up with mountain bandits.

Garp himself had a grandson. A grandson born of the second most wanted person in the world, Monkey D. Dragon. The name of this grandson was Luffy. The Vice-Admiral aimed high, wishing for this boy to also become a great marine. Alas, the eccentric man attempted this mighty feat by the same means as the first of his charges.

However, there were not two, but three bonded brothers. For there once was a noble, and he was the first of of the brothers to the King of Pirate's son. And he, with the son, and the grandson Luffy, became the three brothers we know and love so well. But tragedy was his fate, as far his brothers knew, for he was viciously destroyed by those oh so merciful creatures, the Celestial Dragons.

And now, know that the son survived, despite his lineage and the grief of childhood. He took his mother's name, and he survived everything the world threw at him, finding a brother that would always love him for who he was and a family that would never cast him aside.

Gol D. Roger, King of the Pirates, left us three things. He left us an age of adventure unprecedented in history as all and sundry race to Raftel. He left us a treasure, a goal to discover, One Piece. And, he left us his son. On his death knell, the son said these words : " Thank you for loving me."

And oh, how we have loved him. And oh, how we continue to love him now. The name of the great 'Fire Fist' Portgas D. Ace will live on forever, his being a name even harder to erase than that of his sire. For he was the son of the first Pirate King. And he is the brother of the man who will reach Raftel and find the One Piece and declare finally: "I am the King of the Pirates!"

An era. A treasure. A son.

These are A King's Legacy.


End file.
